1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery arrangement for a motor vehicle. The battery arrangement has a battery housing in which at least two battery cells are arranged by a holding apparatus. The battery cells are connected electrically to one another via a cell connecting element. A cooling arrangement cools the battery cells with a cooling medium. The cooling arrangement has at least one flow space, a conveying device and a heat exchanger for the cooling medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Battery arrangements have an increased importance in motor vehicles with a hybrid drive or in fuel cell vehicles. The battery arrangements have battery cells, such as lithium ion cells, electrically connected in series and/or in parallel. These battery cells must be cooled to provide a high degree of performance over the entire service life. In addition, these battery arrangements have high demands for an installation space. Furthermore, extremely complex control arrangements are needed to ensure optimum use and functionality of these battery arrangements.
DE 10 2004 021 280 B3 describes a battery arrangement having a battery housing in which a number of battery cells are arranged. The battery cells are cooled by a cooling arrangement. Although this document discloses a compact arrangement, it still has considerable disadvantages with respect to the installation space to be provided and complicated mounting in terms of control.
The object of the invention is to avoid the abovementioned disadvantages.